The present invention relates to generally to trays. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thermoformed container for food packaging, such as containers for holding meat.
Prior art trays for supporting and holding food such as meat are very well known. They typically include soft foam trays that are neither recyclable nor made from recyclable material. These prior art trays are harmful for the environment. The food is placed on the top of the soft foam tray and then a protective film is secured about the tray to secure the food therein. For example, the film is typically a clear plastic (cling) wrap so a customer may easily see the food on the tray. The film is commonly either manually stretched over the tray with the food therein and wrapped tight to seal the food therein. Also, automated film wrapping is also possible. In sum, it is desirable for the film to be tightly secured about the tray to seal in the food for longer shelf life.
The act of wrapping film about a food tray may result in tearing of the protective film. Prior art trays can have sharp edges so, when film is wrapped thereabout, that film can easily torn or ripped thereby destroying the integrity of the seal of the resultant tray and film container about the food.
Therefore, there is a need for a food tray and food tray construction that can better receive sealing film so tearing of that film is avoided to provide a better overall storage container package for the food for longer shelf life.